I Like You, Maybe
by StarryIdGrl
Summary: This story follows the whirlwind romance of Lily Evans and James Potter. It shows the ups, the downs, and the frequent attempts at mischief.
1. BubbleGum Pink

"Come on Evans!" James ran his hair through his untidy black hair and, ignoring the angry glares of the head librarian, began to pester her once again, "just one date! And if you find out that you can't stand me then I won't bother you again!"

Lily glared up at the overly cocky boy through her dark-red bangs, "absolutely not James Potter! I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last disgusting boy on Earth!" she exclaimed vehemently.

"Awww... come on..." he gave her a winning smile, "you know you like me. Every other girl in school does. Why not you?"

Lily glared at him, her face turning red, "because you are and over-bearing, pompous, big-headed, sorry excuse for a man!"

James frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lily . . . " he began but was cut off by the booming voice of his own best friend Sirius Black.

"Hey Potter! Get yourself over here! I need your help!" He called to the younger boy.

James removed his hand and looked apologetically down at Lily, "Don't think this is over." He warned as he started away, "I'll be back and when I return we'll finish this conversation."

Lily grinned, "It was over before it even began!" she began to gather her stuff, "too bad I won't be here when you get back."

Potter frowned at Sirius as he bent over their steaming potion, "Is it supposed to be that color?" he asked worriedly, bending over the magenta colored potion and wrinkling his noise at the disgusting smell slowly spreading around the room.

Sirius began to stammer, "well... It's just..." he stopped and hung his head, "I don't know."

James' eyes widened and he turned to the steaming pot of liquid, "hell..." he muttered, "thy name is Potions Class." as if on cue the pot exploded, sending the foul liquid skyrocketing towards them, drenching the two boys in pink gunk.

Sirius screeched like a little girl and began to scrape at the liquid that seemed determined to stick to the unhappy duo. James ran his hand through his hair and pulled away a handful of pink. Wincing at the sight, he scrubbed his hand off on his pant leg and turned to Remus, "help." he pleaded, lifting his arms into the air.

Remus, who by some miracle had managed to avoid the gunk grinned and began to siphon the shelly substance back into the cauldron. When he was finished he turned to Sirius and did the same, leaving two furious but clean boys and one steaming Potions teacher. Professor Slugworth surveyed the two with mutual dislike, finally letting his gaze rest on Lily Evans he gave a cheerful smile and called, "Lily! What did they do wrong?"

Lily slowly stood and gave the two teens a cheerful smile, "they followed the wrong directions." she told the teacher. And sat back down.

James and Sirius were having a whispered conversation, "She said that that would work!"

"I know!"

"What do you suppose she did to us?"

"How should I know? She's the evil master mind here!"

"Well she could have-"

Professor Slugworth slammed his wand between the two boys, narrowly missing Sirius' nose. "Enough..." he hissed, his normally cheerful disposition gone, "take your seats."

James glared at Lily and she gave him a grin over her cauldron before she turned back to her own light-blue potion.

James woke up slowly, groping for his glasses on the bedside table he rolled off the bed. He grabbed his toiletries and headed to the bathroom. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took a shower, keeping his eyes half closed he wrapped a towel around his waist. Opening his eyes he stopped and gazed into the mirror, his hair. Was... Bright pink. Bubble-gum pink. He ran back into the boy's room and shook Sirius awake. Sirius opened one bleary eye and stared in shocked fascination at James' hair. His hand went to his own candy-pink locks, "me too?" James nodded sadly, "I'm gonna' kill her." He sat up in his bed and pulled his sweater on over his head.

He turned to James and started to speak but James cut him off, "I'll wake up Peter and Remus and then we can talk." He gave Sirius a grin before turning to find Peter among the covers twisted around his body. Finally finding the small boy he shook him roughly awake, "meeting!" he demanded and was met with a small whimper of disagreement, "wake up!" he exclaimed and ripped the covers off of the bed, almost dumping poor Pettigrew onto the floor with his blankets. Pettigrew gave a small screech and clung to the side of the bed. He turned his resigned face to James, "what's it about?" His small voice could barely be heard over the moans and groans of Sirius as he examined himself in the mirror.

James smiled as he turned away, "revenge."

He ran over to Remus' bed and ripped back the covers, allowing the bright light to shine on his friend's face. He bounced onto the bed, "Hey Moony!" he hissed in Remus' face, causing the younger boy to squint and turn away, "wake up you sorry excuse for a night walker!"

"What do you want?" Moony hissed, poking his head out from under his sheets.

"Meeting!" James exclaimed, tugging on his arm, "we've got some planning to do!"

Remus frowned and pushed his face back under the cover, "plan on your own!" was the muffled response.

James tugged lightly on the blankets, "we can't plan without you! You're our... our... specialist!"

Remus opened one sleepy eyes and yawned, "nice hair." he muttered as he began to make his slow way out of bed.

James gave him a evil grin, "that's what the meeting is about."

Remus pulled his pants on and turned to look at him, "and who's your poor victim?" he asked through the shirt that he had began to pull over his head.

James' smile grew broader, "Lily Evans."

_Author's Note: _

_This is my longer... More complicated story. I can't always promise that the chapters will be this delightfully long but I'll definitely try. Hugs and Kisses!_

_Starry _


	2. Implementing the Plan

Lily brandished her wand at the advancing boy, "No James. I will not tell you how to get it out. Now go away!"

James sighed impatiently and ran a hand through his not-in-the-least-bit-faded pink hair, "Please Lily! I'll do anything! I'm dying here!"

Lily's face showed not the slightest hint of remorse or pity, "I'm studying for a test and you're a distraction."

James' easy smile turned into a frown, "Bloody hell Lily, how long are you going to keep me like this?"

Lily ignored his pained question and continued to flip through her book. "Look." James tried again, "If you tell me how to take it out I'll buy you and your friends a round at The Three Broomsticks."

Lily glanced up, instantly intrigued by this offer, "_All _of my friends?"

She asked with a smirk, making James wince, "Yes. All of them."

Lily stood and brushed herself off, "Even the ones who are madly in love with you?"

James stared at the sky for a moment before answering, "Yes. Even them."

Lily nodded, "You've got yourself a deal." She told him with a bright smile and walked over to the stairway to the girl's sleeping area, "Wait!" James called after her, "The way to get the color out?"

Lily looked back at him, "After the trip to the Three Broomsticks." She told him with an evil grin and headed up the steps.

James waited until she was gone and turned to a seemingly-empty couch, "Yes!"

Sirius threw the cloak aside, revealing he, Remus, and Peter, "She bought it!" He crowed wildly, doing a dance, "This is so going to be worth having pink hair for a week!"

Remus bit his lip and, deciding it was his duty, spoke up, "We probably shouldn't."

Sirius turned to the other with a completely dumb-struck look, "You can't be serious.You don't know what it's like to have pink hair Moony! It completely destroys a man's sense of self worth!" He exclaimed dramatically, placing a arm over his eyes for extra effect.

"And it's not like it's going to hurt her." James put in, "Just scorch her pride a bit."

Remus sighed and situated himself on the chair Lily had vacated. He opened a book and with a final shake of his head, began to read. Peter, who had thus far been silent, spoke up, "I-I th-think it's a-a g-g-great idea!" He stuttered.

Sirius flung his arms into the air with a no-duh expression, "I made it up! Of course it's great!"

_Author's Note:_

_Same drill people! Read and review! Remember, a happy author is a productive author. Wink Wink hint hint. Review!_

_Starry _


	3. Sludge?

James smiled falsely at Lily as she sipped her butterbeer and looked at him innocently, her wide, green eyes seeming guileless and serene.

"You know you're killing me. Right?" James asked through gritted teeth, his tone low and angry.

"Why, James, whatever do you mean?" Lily asked her beautiful voice flowing over the agitated boy.

James opened his mouth to respond but found it crammed with a cake. "Just look at his hair!"

"And his eyes!"

"Oh, he's gorgeous!"

James closed his eyes and prayed for patience as Lily's three most annoying friends petted and prodded him in the most uncomfortable places. The only bright light in his seemingly endless torment was the knowledge that that harpy wouldn't be laughing for long. James opened his eyes and gave the girls a winning smile. The aforementioned smile caused them to collapse into a fit of giggles and endless joy that made James wince.

"James?" The seventeen-year-old glanced up, careful not to look to eager as Remus approached him.

"Yeah Moony?"

"I need you to come outside for a minute."

James nodded and stood with a polite, "Ladies." He started out the door.

"Wait!" James allowed the grin to grow but kept his back turned to the red-headed girl.

"Yes, Lily?"

"If I let you go off alone you'll run off with those friends of yours and leave me to pay the bill!"

James turned around with an innocent smile, "Why, Lily, I would never do such a thing."

Lily pushed her chair back and stood, grabbing her coat as she trotted over, "I'm going with you. Girls!" She called over to the still giggling females esconced at the table, "Stay here. We'll be right back!"

James tried to look frustrated as they headed outside but his goofy smile kept breaking through, it was all coming together so perfectly. He reached out and opened the door courteously, "Ladies first."

Lily gave him a suspicious look as she headed out into the cold, and that's when the sludge hit her.

_Author's Note: _

_Yes. sludge. Two buckets of it to be exact. But that's a different chapter._

_Read and review! Or die._

_Starry _


	4. The Battle Begins

The dark brown sludge poured over Lily's delicate frame, completely engulfing her in smelly, brown goo. She let out a shocked yelp and stumbled back into the Three Broomsticks. The goo quickly began to solidify, encasing her in a cocoon of filth. The two girls who had been sitting so complacently at the table let out various sounds of distress and rushed over to her.

A very satisfied Sirius stood outside the door, a smirk of pure pleasure plastered across his face, "Got you." He remarked snidely, dropping the bucket he held in his hands.

Remus stood on the other side of the doorway with a wand that he had used to freeze the sludge in place, "Sorry Lily."

Sirius snorted, "Come on Moony! You don't apologize to the person you just pranked! Stop begin so bloody polite!"

Lily, who had thus far been completely silent reached out an snatched the wand from Remus' hands. She pointed it at herself and a muttered spell could be heard. The goo began to drip off of her once more until all of it had pooled on the floor.

James grinned, now the _real_ fun could begin, "Uh-oh Lily. You're not supposed to use magic in Hogsmeade."

Lily looked over at him, remaining a calm facade, "I'm going to kill you." The remark was made quietly and a cheery smile spread over her face, "But not yet."

_Author's Input:_

_I like the word 'Input'. It makes me sound so much more important than I actually am. Anyway, I need reviews please and thank you! I am dying for any feedback. Good bad or otherwise. I love all of you silly little readers!_

_Starry_


	5. The Scolding

Lily sat quietly at her table in the library. Her wide-green eyes fixed on the book in front of her as she tried to ignore the table of boys staring at her.

"What do you think she's going to do?"

"I don't know."

"She's looking!"

Lily turned to glare in frustration at the boys but was met with bland stares and a few blushes. She stood and grabbed her backpack.

James stood and hurried after Lily as she left the library, "Okay Lily, what's up?"

Lily turned to look at him, her green eyes snapping with anger, "I could ask you the same thing!" She exclaimed, poking a finger into the middle of his chest, "I haven't been able to take one step without one of your friends recording it!"

James looked down at the finger, than back up at her face, "What do you expect? You threatened me!"

Lily snorted and flung her hands into the air, "Oh, grow up you pompous loser! My life does not revolve around you and I had completely forgotten that the whole thing had even happened!"

James crossed his arms, "Right." His voice sounded slightly hesitant as he crumbled in front of her fury.

"I can't believe you'd even think I still want anything to do with you! I am above pranks James Potter, and I expect you to remember that!"

James backed away from this young woman's fury, but Lily refused to let him go. She advanced on him until the other was pressed against the wall and looking for an escape, "So call off your friends Potter, or there will be hell to pay."

James cast a helpless glance towards the library enterance where his friends stood, all covering their amusement, "Help?"

"Don't look for help!"

James swallowed his pride and turned to the trio, "We can't follow Lily around anymore."

Lily nodded once and cast a disapproing gaze over the boys that left them cringing, "Now get out of the hallway." She demanded.

They scattered and Lily was left alone as the bell rang, signalling that class had started. Lily watched james hurry in the opposite direction and held up her hand where a black hair was clutched carefully between her thumb and index finger, "Gotcha'."


	6. Genius at Work

"Okay guys." James stood in front of his assembled friends, his arms crossed, "I've decided." Even Moony looked up when he heard the uncharacteristically serious tone James had, "She's going to put something in our beds."

Sirius snorted disapprovingly, "That's all you can come up with!?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, "At this rate we'll be dead by tomorrow!"

James raked his hands through his already-messy hair with a small groan of frustration, "It's the best I've got!" He whined, looking utterly bamboozled.

Sirius pointed at the portrait hole leading to of the common rooms, "Go confront her!"

James' lower lip trembled, "I'm scared."

Sirius sighed and took hold of one of the taller teen's arms. Remus latched onto the other and, with Peter holding the door open, flung him outside where he landed with a 'oof!'

Sirius dusted his hands off and let out a satisfied sigh as he returned to his seat. Moony returned to his book and Peter returned to his fidgeting.

Moments later James came stumbling back into the common room, "Did you talk to her!?" Sirius asked anxiously, his normally cool composure crumbling under the constant threat of retaliation.

"Yeah..." James straightened from his crouched over position and winced as he prodded his stomach, "She punched me."

Sirius' eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Peter began to laugh but was quickly silenced by Remus' angry glare, "So, she forgave you?"

James shook his head, "No."

Sirius slumped down in his chair, "I'm defeated."

"Don't give up!"

Sirius looked up at James who had leaned over the chair, his hands holding himself up by the arms of the chair, "She's going to kill us." The dog-like boy whined pitifully.

"No she's not." James grinned, "Because I have a plan."

He gestured to Moony and Peter who moved closer to hear his hushed tones, "Meet me by the Quidditch fields after third period and I'll tell you everything."

Moony blinked, "Can't you tell us now?"

A shake of the head silenced the werewolf, "The walls have ears."

Sirius furrowed his brow, "Okay. James. But this had better be good."

_Author's Note:_

_Bamboozled... Heehee... That word makes me giggle._

_For all of you ultra-preceptive readers who guessed poly-juice potion. I applaud you profusely! _

_The question is though... Which James is the real James?_

_P.S. Do any of you lovely readers remember Peter Pettigrew's nickname? I've been looking through the books but it seems to be avoiding my searching gaze... help?_

_Starry_


	7. Imps

Sirius glanced around the grounds uneasily, "I don't like this Moony." He confessed to the teen striding beside him, "It just doesn't feel right."

Remus snorted and ran a hand comfortingly over the book at his side, "It's James. Knowing him, he's going to jump out from the next tree we pass."

Wormtail _((Thank you!))_giggled nervously, but, nevertheless, jumped when a bird flew out from behind a inconspicuous looking pine, sending Moony and Padfoot into gales of laughter.

"But seriously." Sirius continued after he had recovered enough to form a coherent sentence, "If this is one of James' stupid pranks I'm going to wring his little neck."

As they neared the stadium, James stepped out to greet them, his face held a angry look, "What are you doing here?"

Sirius snorted and swatted James on the back of the head, "Very funny, James. Now, what's the plan?"

James gave him a I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about look, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sirius' face took on a confused look, "But, last night, in the common room, you said-"

"Last night I didn't come back to the common room until midnight." James told him, "And that was to go to bed."

Remus cocked his head to the side, "Then... Why are you here?"

James puffed up with pride, "Posie sent me a love letter. She told me to meet her... here." His face took on a look of the utmost horror, "Oh no."

Sirius sighed, "Gentleman, I believe we've been had."

James looked depressed, "Posie doesn't really want to love me eternally, does she?" He asked.

"You already know the answer to that." Remus quipped, and turned towards te trees that surrounded them on three sides, "Lily had us all fooled."

Sirius squinted into the darkness that was gathering, "Where is she?"

The lamp high above their heads created a circle of light about seven feet wide, and the boys realized, with the utmost horror, what they were surrounded by, "Imps." James whispered, his eyes going wide.

Remus smiled, "Don't worry about it. They won't come into light." He raised his wand high, "_Lumo_-"

"_Accio wands_!"

The boys wands flew out of their hands and into the hands of a young, all too familiar, woman, "Lily." Siruis hissed, stepping towards her.

"Yes Sirius?" The girl asked, her own wand illuminated, keeping the imps away.

James grabbed a hold of Sirius' arm, "Don't." He turned to Lily, "Love, please return our wands, as you can see we're in a bit of a predicament without them."

"I know."

Wormtail's eyes widened with sudden realization, "Y-you're not going t-to let them e-eat us? Are you, Lily?"

Lily shook her head, "No. As long as you stay in that light..." She gestured vaguely at the circle they stood in, "You'll be fine until morning." She turned away from them, "Bye."

"Wait Lily!" James hurried towards her but was stopped by the imps. The small creatures grabbed at his cloak and tried to pull him into the darkness.

Remus sat down and opened his book. "Moony!" Sirius yelped, "How can you read at a time like this!?"

Remus surveyed the other three boys from beneath raised brows, "It's obvious that we won't be going anywhere tonight. And I, for one, am going to do something productive for the next ten hours."

_Author's Note:_

_While looking for a creature that feared the light I found some other rather interesting ones... I thought I'd share them with you._

_Al__ (__Armenian__ and __Persian__) - Spirit that steals unborn babies and livers from pregnant women._

_BasCelik__ (__Serbian__) - A powerful and very evil winged man whose soul is not held by his body and can be subdued only by causing him to suffer __dehydration_.

_Dodomeki__ (__Japanese__) - Ghost of a pickpocket, her arms are covered in eyes._

_I also found a dog that throws flaming dung... But Wikipedia has a very long list and I couldn't find it a second time._

_P.S. What's James' nickname again? I feel too lazy to look it up right now._

_Starry_


End file.
